Sleep
by Kitten in the sky
Summary: Dark is just a figment of Daisuke's immagination and Daisuke has been locked up in a mental institution his only help, a sexy doctor who makes him forget and the stuff they put in that neatle that makes him sleep
1. Chapter 1

**Sleep**

**Disclaimer: i do not own DNAngel, nore any of the characters in it...but i do think it woul be fantastic to own Dark**

** Chapter One:**

_Daisuke_

I know your there. Always in my head making everything impossible for me. You know ways to make me look like I'm the bad one when all I do is what you tell me to. They cant hear you no matter how often I tell them your there. I'm a theif, they say. I stole many important valuable things, and it seems very unlikly that they didn't notice that it was me now that they think about it. I was always odd, but truly you are the strange one because you tell me what it is I have to do. Dark I wish you never spoke to me.

The doctor here is nice. Both his hair and his eyes are blue, so blue that I almost forget that your their, telling me to do things I dont want to do anymore. They say you dont exist, but god they don't hear you. The doctor never told me you weren't real, he never told me you were something my mind made up. He only tells me how simpathetic he is to my sittuation as he adjusts his glasses so the light reflecs and i cant see those calming blue eyes. I get nervous, those eyes are the only thing holding me together.

Please don't tell me he thinks I'm crazy to. Dark why do you have to do this to me? If you really believe I'm such a worthless vessel than why cant you find someone else someone more approperaite for you. Is it because of my family, they call you an illness and say your hereditary, are you really? I've tried so hard to figure you out, but I think your the only one allowed to understand our relationship. I don't understand, I just do not get it, why do you do this...!

Oh, there coming in with the needle, it puts me into a sleep not even your voice can penetraite. God so good, i need this for myself... could we possibly... ...

_Nurse report_

The patient was having a fit screaming but not words, I believe he was speakeing with "Dark" again, had to put him to sleep. I suggesst we raise his medication, the lower dossages do not work and he only responds to therapy when doctor Hiwitari is on staff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel (damn it!)**

**Chapter Two**

_Satoshi/ Dr. Hiwitari_

Daisuke has yet to approve, and I know it to be my fault. I should be helping him work through his issues. I should tell him dark wasn't real, nothing more than chemicals in his mind that are out of whack. I haven't done it though, he looks at me with those eyes, red as his hair and so distracting, his lips, and all I can think of is how much I want to capture them and make them mine. Helping him would mean making him go away, and I don't want him to leave.

He's in my office now, looking better than any Dark angel that he claims lives in his head, that he claims wants him to do bad things. I want him to do bad things too but stealing and murdering isn't even remotely close. Today Daisuke told me something really interesting. He told me something else dark wanted to do, and I couldn't disagree with the figment this time.

Dark wanted Daisuke to attack me to ravish me until I couldn't breathe. To take control and end any doubts I have that there is something truly sinister living inside him. I told my patient no, having desires was not something that made you evil. To prove my point I lend down and kissed him firmly on the lips.

As a doctor I knew this was against every possible rule. Don't get attached to your mentally ill patient, don't date him, don't kiss him, and don't go any farther than that. Don't tell him to keep it a secret, that you love him. Getting attached before they weren't your patient was a bit of taboo, but doing so with the intention of screwing them in your office and not treating them at all was forbidden. I think that the most forbidden part is I don't even freaking care.

Today it was just a kiss just a kiss, but I'm not guaranteeing it will go beyond that, beyond the kiss. After the kiss Daisuke asked me if it was also okay to not want to feel pain anymore, of course it was totally normal, but then he told me he wanted to make it stop forever, to make Dark silent forever. He wanted the medicine the nurse gave him to make him sleep that wonderful dreamless wordless sleep. I figured it was about time I started to listen to him and put my fantasies aside.

Tomorrow, I would begin learning about my patient.

_Nurses report:_

Daisuke seemed to need the medication soon after he left Doctor Hiwitari's office, if he does not start showing signs of improvement I will be suggesting an change of medication and a different therapist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleep**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own D N Angel, I do own Several pictures of dark and Daisuke's face. **

**Chapter Three**

_Dark_

Whatever you think, I don't care, you're wrong. I'm more than just a person in his mind, the sniveling brat; I am him, another him. I believe it's called multiple personality disorder. He can't cope with the bad things, at all, even bad things he's done, you can blame some childhood trauma or other, I don't give a damn. He doesn't know I take over, he thinks the things he sees me doing in a normal sleep is just a dream, well I will tell you and him and that damnable doctor, this is all more than a dream, I'm every bit as real as he is, if not more.

So you know, I am in control right now, watching the nurse squirm under my gaze, my red contacts were taken out revealing the under violet, our true eye color, the part of me Daisuke can't hide. Dark angel, that's what the doctor calls me, and I guess he's right, but at least I have wings. Of course, when I convinced Daisuke of that, we went flying off the roof, strait into the hug of a strait jacket. It was not something I considered to be a bad thing. We flew strait into the arms of this pretty little nurse right here, and her strait jacket hugs.

I must admit Daisuke's cuteness usually serves me well, but I think this nurse doesn't need cute. I comb the obnoxious red hair back and put on my purple wig. If I'm here I might as well play a little bit with the staff. This nurse is young beautiful and easy to manipulate. Tomorrow I will tell the good ol' doctor exactly what I did to her in detail, and how easy she made it for me. I can't wait to see the look on his face, the look on all there faces.

Speaking of the doc, he did a no-no so he could talk to me. To hypnotize a patient so early in the game can have bad consequences, he brought me out, but he couldn't make me go back. So he explained to the nurse to be careful, as I removed my contacts. After all I was all the existing bad in Daisuke, maybe that's why in his mind I'm older. Daisuke thinks he was born bad.

What do I think? I think the nurse just left, didn't take the bait this time, just a little longer, I've had tougher flames.

_Nurses report_

Dr. Hiwitari attempted hypnosis today, once dark came out he refused to retreat. As long as you don't near him, he's safe. Until he retreats there will be no more administration of medication. For now the doctor seems to be genuinely assisting the boy, my request for a change of therapist has been withdrawn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleep**

**Disclaimer-I do not own D N Angel this chapter anymore than I did in the last three **

**Chapter Four**

_Daisuke_

I know what it's like to be inside the mind of someone truly disturbed. Dark has thoughts too, thoughts I guess he could keep from me. I never remembered him taking over before, but apparently he did, often. All those times I thought I had just gone out early, or fallen asleep in class, lost my contacts, all him, all him. Who am I anyway? Was I him, or was he me? I do not know anymore, less than before.

Doctor Hiwatari keeps telling me that I'm the one who came first, that Daisuke was the baby; Daisuke was always here when dark had gone to who knows where. Daisuke came before Dark. But what did names mean. We were two different personalities weren't we? Maybe Dark was the first personality, but liked the second name better. For all my memory of him and I, Dark was older than Daisuke.

Now that I am me again, the doctor has promised no more hypnotism, not until he is certain that he can control my other me. No longer do we refer to Dark as a separate being, he is me, but in a different way. I cannot say I truly understand what that means, but the doctor told me to trust him on this. I trust the doctor, with my life. Dark says I'm stupid, that the doctor didn't much care for what I had to say or any of that, but he lied. It is easier to tell if someone is lying when you've been able to see how they think; I guess that is why I have never been able to lie to him.

Today they gave me no medication, that was what was in the needle, but I couldn't say I wanted it as much anymore. Doctor Hiwitari was helping. Still there was that nagging, the same that that dark did, but in my own voice, saying the stuff in the needle would shut up dark forever, with none of the pain that came with each new revelation, none of the confusion, simple out. The nurse eyed me nervously as she through me in the room.

Today was not the day I would be allowed out with the other patients, not yet. Doctor Hiwitari said I would soon, I can't wait to be around other people.

_Nurses report_

Daisuke has shown vast improvement since Dark has reseeded, I have gathered that the man is still there but that is all. Today though there was something odd, I saw something as cold and calculating in Daisuke as I saw in his other personality. I will consult with Dr. Hiwitari to see if this is an improvement. With Darks confidence it might be, but maybe it would be best to get rid of the dark things the other Daisuke did. That is how we are supposed to refer to Dark now. I still don't understand how two people different in everyway, even appearance according to the other one are the same person, I really must consult with Dr. Hiwitari if I am to continue caring for this patient.

**Review me people review me, I kind of think this is an obvious no need to say thing, but no one has been so review me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleep**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel any more than I did in the last four chapters**

NOTE: this is the second to last chapter, and thank you for my review!

**Chapter five**

_Satoshi/ Dr. Hiwitari_

Daisuke has finally been allowed to be released with other patients. I was so happy, so relieved, I forgot how things worked in here sometimes, especially with attractive patients. As soon as he entered the cafeteria the better off patients strolled over to him like they owned him, like he wasn't mine. I knew I wasn't suppose to think that way, he was my _patient _not my lover… I loved him though, god I loved him, and it had only been a few months. I was going to lose my mind if I kept thinking about him like that. I had to turn away to let things progress as they usually do, harmless flirting hurt no one.

I found myself walking over to him sitting next to him. It was common we do this on occasion with some of our patients that we felt may have a little problem adapting in this setting. I couldn't say I didn't believe he would have trouble, but that was not why I was there. I think he knew it too. Slowly we got through that Dark was not real, and that we could blend there personalities through methodic therapy. Already Daisuke was developing the traits Dark had. Like the flirtatious and knowing smile he was giving me right now, the one that had me sneaking in his room.

I thought it would be simple, just walk in, kiss him, promise him once he was allowed to leave we could be together. That was my plan. Then I kissed him. It was soft at first, just a brush of lips. Then he pulled me closer, deepening it. Shit, I couldn't resist. My lips moved his apart, my tongue moved with his. Even if his mind didn't remember the things he did when he was dark, his body did. There was no question as I lowered him onto the bed, my lips moving down to his neck down his chest, then a slow trail back up. From there it was instinct and pleasure.

My hand made quick work of his boxers, and his moved all my clothes to the floor. I ran my tongue all along his body, kissing every inch of skin he left bare for me. I had him suck on my fingers, while I sucked on something _bigger. _Upon entrance my mind blanked. I was wild, rabid, thankful for the sound proof room only after it was done. His own sounds of pleasure were my driving force, and drive him I did, into the mattress. A final scream and he came spilling into my hand and all over his bed. Then I allowed my self to release, with a shuttering gasp.

After I lay next to him, slow kisses, and light exchanges until he drifts to sleep, and I crept out to my office where I would catch the last few hours of sleep before my day began.

_Nurse's report_

I am filing for the immediate remove of Satoshi Hiwitari as the doctor of Daisuke Niwa on the grounds of his sexual activities with said patient. I am also filing for Dr. Hiwitari to be removed from his position at this hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleep**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel any more than I did in the last five chapters**

NOTE: this is the last chapter hope you like

**Chapter five**

_Dark _

They were busted Daisuke panicked and I took charge. They drugged me, him actually, and I let them, until the moment the nurse let her guard down, like I knew she would. I grabbed the needle from her hand and stabbed her in the throat, instantly dead. Then I grabbed her and hid her away keeping the needle. More nurses died the same way, no one realizing until I was sure I had enough drugs to kill two or three.

The good doctor was too far in shock to tell that I wasn't his sweet Daisuke; after all it was Daisuke's original statement. Sleep forever, and I would go away, my plan was similar, only I knew we would both be ended with this. The doctor agreed and managed to get drugs that were definitely going to get the job done, two IVs, and a secret place for us to do it. At this point Daisuke was all but dead anyway, might as well.

The night before we did it, I shared my bed with _Satoshi_, the stupid brilliant man. He still believed I was Daisuke, and I was not wavering. The boy actually protested in his normal winey way, deep in the recesses of our shared mind. Too bad it was too late. I was going to take us both down along with his lover, a sort of dramatic revenge for him trying to get rid of me. I told him I would be with him until the end.

You see dark did exist at one point. Daisuke's older brother. He died in a shoot out with the cops. Good little Daisuke couldn't comprehend the loss, and so his brother ended up inside his head, only much, much worse. That is who I am, and when I was real, I promised I would be with him until the very end. That's why this is happening, because above all Daisuke doesn't want me to be a liar. His brother never lied…

Satoshi and I met in the hospital basement after dinner. It was easy for both of us to slip out with the distraction I caused. So easy to rile up the already high strung. Part of me wondered if any of them would ever get out here the right and proper way, it was too late for me, for Daisuke. We were gone, forever gone…

_Daisuke _

It's over. Dark is gone, and I am fading into the final sleep. I can see nothing, and I feel only Satoshi's hand in my own. The world is fading away, and I am certain I have never been so happy.

_Satoshi _

I never liked this job any way. Thank you, Daisuke, for freeing me.

_Nurses Report_

Former Doctor Satoshi Hiwitari and his lover former patient Daisuke Niwa were found dead from overdose in the hospital basement this evening at 7:58 PM. The doctor had no family to notify, and Daisuke's only living family, his mother, died two days prior. It is believed that the shock allowed his alternate personality to run free and kill several nurses, as well as himself. They will not be having a proper funeral, for there is no one to mourn them, we will however, provide a burial, and a brief service.

**Review **

**NOTE: It is labeled as a tragedy so some one was bound to die**


End file.
